


11:29 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One creature fled after Reverend Amos Howell wrapped a tentacle around its body.





	11:29 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One creature fled after Reverend Amos Howell wrapped a tentacle around its body and almost crushed it.

THE END


End file.
